


two gays walk into a sex shop

by okayuhhyikes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayuhhyikes/pseuds/okayuhhyikes
Summary: stan and richie meet in a sex shop.





	two gays walk into a sex shop

stanley uris fucking hates his friends.

  
it’s two in the afternoon, and instead of doing something normal, eddie and bev dragged him into a sex shop.  
“… and i was like well this is the only vibrator i have, right? and bens like well it doesn’t look clean and i was like well i just cleaned it yesterday and he threw it out, right into the bathroom trash can!!! and i got pissed obviously and….”

  
bev babbles on as she strolls through the vibrator aisle, fixing her skirt as she goes, eddie trailing behind her and nodding at her every word.  
stan is two steps behind them, glancing around with his cheeks flaming red. sure, stan loves sex just as much as the next guy, but something about this feels just plain wrong. sex is something you keep to yourself, isn’t it? not to be laid out like this for the public to see exactly what you get up to in your free time. he’s never been a person who likes sharing things like this, unlike his other friends.

  
stan wanders down another aisle, lost in thought, and stops at the ball gag section. his neatly pressed plaid shirt wrinkled slightly as he moved, and his hands shot down automatically and fixed it.

  
he furtively side-eyes a dark green gag, considering the possibilities. someone under him, tied to the bed, squirming and whining against the green gag as stan bounces up and down and-

  
“hey there, big boy!!! you’re into the ball gags, huh? a man after my own heart!!”

  
stan jumps about ten feet into the air, almost knocking the whole rack over. an arm is slung around his shoulders as stan gets a whiff of 2 in 1 body wash and… root beer?  
he brushes the arm off and turns to face… oh.

  
there’s what smells like a root beer dum dum hanging out of the corner of this man’s…. very soft looking mouth. he’s leaning against the rack now, trying to blow his absolute mess of hair out of his deep brown eyes. stan rakes his eyes up and down the lanky man with appreciation. fuck. of course this would happen to him. the one hot guy who talks to him is an employee at a sex shop. the man looks up at stan again, with a goofy grin on his face.

  
“oh, i know what you’re thinking!!! wow this dude is good looking, and you’d be right about that!!! the names richie, i swing both ways, and i would love for you to shove this ball gag right into my mouth!”

  
stan chokes on his own spit as richie grabs the ball gag with one hand and snaps his other hand out to grab stan’s own, shaking it viciously.

  
“stanley me fine fellow!! thinkin about puwchasin one of these?” richie garbles in an awful irish? new yorker? (stan honestly can’t tell) accent.

  
“i- wha- um, hello…. how did you know my name?” stan stutters.

  
the man in front of him (‘richie’, stan thinks) is practically vibrating with energy.

  
“why, you’ve got a name tag on little staniel! what are ya, a cash register guy or sumthin???”

  
“i … i’m the head of customer service at the bank downtown.” stan sighs, defeated. why is this happening to him? where are eddie and bev?? he wants to go home. richie the sex shop worker does not need to know anything about stan’s sex life, ever.

  
speak of the devil. eddie and bev pop up behind him, both smirking at stan’s bright red face and the man leaning over him.

  
eddie flutters his lashes and walks up to Richie. “hiii. i’m eddie and this is bev, maybe you could help us find the butt plug section?” he purrs, gesturing at bev and then the store.  
stan winces at his openness and richie catches his eye, a smile creeping over his face at how uncomfortable stan looks. he turns to eddie, beaming.

  
“you are just adorable!!! sure thing, lil eds.” eddies face darkens at the nickname, innocent look slipping off. richie takes no notice. “follow me, my friends!” he calls over his shoulder as he practically bounces down the aisle, continuing to blab.

  
“i’m a butt plug man myself! there was this one time, i had one in and…”

  
“i like him… where did you find him stan? how come the cute ones always flirt with you??” bev leans over to whisper in stan’s ear as they walked behind richie.  
“i- beverly!! he’s not flirting with me he’s- i didn’t find him anywhere! he works here bev, you dumbass” stan hisses.

  
bev winks. “bold of you to assume i’ve claimed to be anything other than a dumbass.” she sways ahead of stan to catch up with richie.

  
“so, what brings you into the business of selling sex, mr…?”

  
“tozier, m’lady! richie tozier!! i work here to flirt with cute boys like your friends back there and because of my…. secret talent.” he looks around suspiciously and leans closer to bev. bev leans in as well and widened her eyes to match richie’s.

  
“i…can guess…people’s kinks…” he states dramatically. bev slowly smiles and turns to look back at stan and eddie.

  
“shut up.”

  
“for real bevvie baby, i’ve never been wrong.”

  
oh really…what are our kinks then! go on, i won’t be offended when you’re wrong.” bev grins and prances in front of richie, effectively stopping the group as she grabbed his hand and cradles it into her chest.

  
“go on detective!!! figure me out!!” she swoons, holding a hand delicately to her forehead.

  
richie breaks into a new face and puts on a gruff voice. “missus, i know everything about you with one look. ya like power! vibrators, denying people climaxes, ridin cowgirl style, you know… the like. and i wouldn’t be surprised if you liked to get a lil handsy in public as well. now, whaddya have to say to that!” he tips his imaginary detective fedora as bev stops shifting from foot to foot.

  
“oh!! he really is good gents!! Richie, wow!!! what about this little one right here, hmm?” bev grabs eddies face and smacks a kiss to his forehead. eddie bats her away and glares at richie. richie squints slowly and moves closer.

  
“this cutie is feisty in real life and in the bedroom, a real powerbottom. however, all he really wants deep down is for someone, or maybe a couple of someone’s, to choke him and fuck his tight lil ass until he’s crying.”

  
eddies mouth drops open and stan snorts in amusement, he and bev exchanging knowing glances over eddies head. they both, along with ben, had walked in on eddie in a… compromising position last week. they had opened the door of eddie’s apartment to see eddie’s head in bills lap, bill’s strong hand completely wrapped around his neck as he leaned down to murmur to him. mike was on the other side of eddie, grunting as he thrusted up into him. eddies face was flushed and tears streamed down his cheeks. suddenly, he glanced up and noticed the group standing in his doorway. the group had only caught a glimpse of the scene before stan grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, face almost as red as eddies. they had all quietly went home after that.

  
richie looks from face to face with a shit eating grin. “i’m right, aren’t i? knew you were a little freaky, sweet eds.” he makes eye contact with stan. stan’s face drops. ‘he looks…scared?’ richie thinks, and for once, decides to use his common sense.

  
“and last but not least…. muah! i’ll spare sweet staniel over here. i’m a vers, which means sometimes i love to be the one making someone cry, but usually? i’m super down to be tied up, used, slapped, choked…gagged.” he pointedly looks at stan, and is surprised to see stan already looking at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. they share a glance, hazel eyes meeting brown. stan’s eyes search richie’s for a second more, then flick quickly away. stan is one of the prettiest people richie has ever seen, and god damn it, he’s gotta at least try. “…really anything they want i’m down.” he continues as if nothing had ever happened. bev notices the look and smiles to herself, then opens her mouth.  
“well i’m sure that if stanley here had a boyfriend to use that ball gag on he would.” she gestures to the dark green gag in richie’s limp hand.

  
stans elbow shoots out and stabs bev in the ribs. bev squeaks but continues to giggle through the pain, slapping a high five into richie’s waiting hand. stan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms sharply, barely breathing. he suddenly feels exposed and snaps “fuck off, both of you.”

  
“stanley the manley!! knew you had a mouth on ya!! damn you’re cute.” richie says the last part more to himself, and flushes uncharacteristically.

  
“i’m going to call corporate on you richie.”

  
“please no. god not corporate. i’ll be ruined staney. ruined!!!!” he cries, dropping dramatically to his knees and grabbing the edge of stans shirt. bev giggles as he kicks out hard and richie scrabbles away on his hands and knees.

  
“you’re pathetic.”

  
“babe, say that again and i’m gonna blow my load right here.” richie drawled.

  
a chorus of “gross richie” and “you’re disgusting” rose as richie snickered, unashamed.

  
richie gestured in front of him.

  
“well, butt plugs are straight ahead eddie spaghetti! think of me when you find one you like” he winks and eddie rolls his eyes, walking off towards the section in spite of himself. bev bounces behind him, leaving stan and richie alone.

  
“stanlington, i would love to get to know you and that gorgeous head of curls a lil bit better… maybe i could get your number after you purchase this little guy?” richie dangles the gag in front of stans nose.

  
he snatches the gag out of richie’s hand and takes a step closer. richie’s face falls as stan stares at him, stoney-faced.

  
“so here’s the thing. i’m not interested in being made fun of for things that i like or having the whole world know what i’m into because you want to tease me. asshole.” stan whips around and beelines out of the store, slamming the door and ignoring the security alarms that go off. bev walks back over to a dumbstruck richie, mouth half open as he watches stan and his khaki pants head off across the street.

  
“i-he- i just tried to…”

  
“yeah, i know. stan’s touchy about being vulnerable. he’s just embarrassed because he thinks you’re making fun of the fact he likes you. just… here” bev shoves a piece of paper in richie’s hand. “it’s stan’s number…just… show him you’re not trying to be mean. i think you guys would be good for each other!” she smiles softly at richie. “i like you a lot, we should hang sometime!”

  
richie shoots her a half smile.

  
“any chance you could get that ball gag back for me, dollface?”

  
~

  
stan slammed his apartment door with more force than necessary. stan hated his job. and people. customers were assholes and stan had to just smile and nod? probably two of the things he was worst at.

  
“how the fuck did i ever get this job.” he muttered, head in his hands.

  
he was so fucking sick of putting on a happy face and acting like he wasn’t boiling with rage inside. he clenched his hand into a fist and tried to breathe as he counted to 10 like his therapist had taught him.

  
he was about to rip his damn skin off.

  
ok, maybe now’s not the time for healthy coping mechanisms. he swiped open his phone and pulled up bev’s contact.

  
to: bev  
wanna get drunk tonight?

  
from: bev  
yes.

  
~

stan felt good.

after his third shot, he started to feel very warm and wiggled with bev to  
shakira. after his fifth, he and bev had done karaoke to ‘i wanna dance with somebody’ and stan had winked at multiple men in the crowd. now, after his seventh shot, he was gay, horny, and slightly dizzy.

  
his heart danced right along with the bass, which thudded in the background as he weaved through the crowd with drinks in his hands.

  
“bevvy!!”

  
she beamed and waved, twirling as he handed her the margarita.

  
“i can tell how drunk you are by how gay your voice gets, stanley!” she winked, and slapped his ass. “we’re both getting dick tonight, we just gotta find who’s giving it to you!”  
nose in the air, stan said, “i can find some for myself, thanks very much.” and disappeared into mob of people already on the dance floor, bev whooping and laughing behind him.

  
~

  
stan woke up with blinding pain in his right eye. literally blinding. he pushed off the sheets in panic, wincing as his head throbbed.

 

what the hell did he have to drink last night?? he was gonna kill bev. one hand scrubbed his eye, the other grabbing the aspirin sitting on the side table. he stood up and swayed slightly, squinting blearily around.

  
he slowly trudged to the bathroom. without looking, he flipped on the shower and unlocked his phone. he had emails from work, a text from ben about next saturday’s plans and… a text from bev? at 2:47am? he opened it cautiously, and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was a number and a video. music blared out of the phone, and stan quickly fumbled to turn the volume down as it echoed through the bathroom. he got a glimpse of his own face, eyes closed, and the camera panned down to – oh god. oh god. he was grinding back on some guy on the club’s dance floor. the man’s head was down, but stan could tell he was hot by the way his body was rolling against stan’s.

he cringed at the stupidly drunk look on his face and turned off the video, setting his phone on the granite counter. that’s something he never, ever needs to remember. drunk stan should stay a distant memory.

~

after his shower, as stan viciously attacked his unruly hair with a towel, he remembered that bev had sent a number. unlocking his phone again, he looked down at it and frowned. is this really what he’s come to? texting the number of a rando from a club? is he this pathetic?  
stan rolled his eyes and bit the bullet, typing the number into his phone. he was pathetic. this was a new low for him, but… bev was right. he needed a boyfriend, or at least someone to occupy his time.

  
to: ?  
hello…?

  
from: ?  
stanlington!!! :0

from: ?  
its richie from the sex shop!! how did u get my number, i was just about to text u !!!

  
to: richie the asshole  
seriously, bev gave you my number?? fuck off dude.

  
from: richie the asshole  
that’s not what u said last night ;)

  
head pounding, stan set down his phone and tried to think bac. he was so fucking confused, and last night being a complete blur was not helping. he had a vague memory of grinding against some guy right before he and bev had left, but…

  
oh.

  
it was richie. he had turned around and saw richie’s face, and continued to grind into him for a full song before he pulled away. he remembers drunkenly slurring to bev that they needed to go, and richie watching stan yank a very giggly bev out of the club.

  
from: richie the asshole  
wait stan. ok i think i messed up i’m not very good at being sensitive. listen for a sec

  
from: richie the asshole  
i’m sorry if i offended u? i wasn’t making fun of u when i asked for ur number, i just thought u were really hot and i wanted to get to know u better. but u seemed not into me at the club, its ok if u don’t like me like that, maybe we could be friends instead?

  
to: richie who might not be an asshole  
this is the worst. can we talk somewhere? i’m not mad just… upset i guess. and i hate texting. just meet me at my apartment.

  
stan typed in his address and blew out a sigh. fuck this day.

  
~

  
richie took two steps at a time up to stan’s apartment (he thinks). is this a friendship meeting? is stan going to murder him? are the police gonna find his blood smeared all over the walls? stan would make a really good serial killer. richie stopped to pull out his phone, frantically typing his previous thought into the note titled ‘criminal mind episode ideas’.  
he looked up to see the door of apartment 224. before he could second guess himself, his hand was raising of its own accord and banging on the door. the knock seemed to resonate through the hallway, and richie nervously looked from side to side.

  
“st- uh stan? it’s me, ri-“

  
stan flung open the door, looking wild and unkempt (which was very un-stan-like). eyes widening in surprise, richie jumped and a resounding ‘crack!’ followed as he slammed his elbow on the doorframe.

  
“fuck, ouch! stanny, jesus!”

  
“i’m jewish.”

  
“moses, then! scared me there, buddy.” richie sheepishly scratched at the nape of his neck. peering into stan’s immaculate, clean, bright white apartment, he whistled. “nice place you get here!” and walked in, plopping himself down of the couch. stan stood behind him, fussing with the lock on the door. after clicking it 8 times, he came and sat meekly next to richie.

  
“soo… about last night.”

  
stan briefly closed his eyes. when he opened them, he couldn’t stop the word vomit that spilled out of his mouth.

  
“i’m sorry, richie, i was a jerk to you and then i was apparently up on you last night because drunk stan is horny and it was probably so confusing and you just! get under my skin but i think you’re cute and i like things to be all in place but you’re just kinda there and! i dunno. i’m sorry is what i think i’m trying to say. i also might still be a little drunk.”

  
“wait a minute, you don’t hate me??”

  
“no, you idiot. i just! ngh.” a frustrated groan rumbled through stan’s throat, hands fluttering up to his shirt and fixing it. suddenly, stan seemed very interested in his tile floor.  
“you really think i’m cute??” he asked softly, still staring at the tile. he slowly looked up. richie’s eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. uh oh. did stan read this whole situation wrong?

  
“well, duh. that’s why i was flirting with you from the moment you and those hot khaki pants walked themselves into my shop.”

  
stan flushed and dropped his head, groaning to himself again.

  
“so, you weren’t making fun of me. that’s so embarrassing,”

  
“hey.” richie grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. stan could see the freckles on his cheeks, and he counted them instead of making eye contact.  
“i would never make fun of you for something like that. yeah, i’m an asshole sometimes because i don’t know better, but it’s not on purpose. i wouldn’t try to hurt you, stan.”

  
tears pricked the corners of stan’s eyes, and he bit his lip harshly and forced them back. he could feel a sniffle coming on, and he turned his head away. god stan, get yourself together. don’t cry in front of richie from the sex shop, of all people.

  
“woah, okay stan, hey! did i do something wrong?” richie’s strong arms wrapped around stan and turned him around into his chest, the smaller man squeaking in surprise.

  
“babe, stop looking away from me. stan, please.” stan could feel richie’s hot breath against his curls, and flinched. he reluctantly looked up, a hot tear tracing a path down his stained red cheeks. a concerned and very nervous richie was looking down at him. stan burst into tears.

  
he buried his head back into richie’s shoulder and sobbed out an explanation.

  
“sorry i’m. a mess and, i- god. i feel like im always the one who makes a fool of himself. in everything i do, no matter how hard i try to be collected and rational, this is always how it ends up” a little spit flew from stan’s mouth as he sputtered out his confession, but richie didn’t flinch. stan sniffed loudly, and furiously wiped his eyes with the hand that wasn’t clinging to richie.

  
“stan. i don’t like being vulnerable, either, ok? that’s why i do dumb voices and say dumb things. it’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes. maybe we can help each other learn how? i just- ok, it’s alright.” richie patted stan on the back robotically as a fresh wave of shudders wracked his body. they sat for a while, stan calming himself down with hiccupping breaths and richie sweating at the fact stan was practically in his lap.

  
after a long silence, stan looked up again, eyes red.

  
“i think that i want to get to know you better too. i’m sorry that i’m slightly neurotic and emotionally unavailable at times.”

  
richie snorted and buried his face into stan’s hair.

  
“buddy, that makes two of us.”


End file.
